Zhaan's Restoration
by LycoX
Summary: Zhaan's chance of restoration is at hand after managing to get through a Wormhole. A Wormhole that leads directly to Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Zhaan's Restoration**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I've had this idea in my head a long time now but I've finally decided to run with it. This idea takes the place of the season three two parter 'Self Inflicted Wounds'. Hopefully I do a pretty decent job with Farscape considering its my first time writing a fic for the show. Jool woke up at least a week early before the story's events, giving her some time to get used to the group.**

* * *

 **Earth's Solar System**

Those aboard the IASA spacestation were quite shocked to witness the opening of a Wormhole just beyond the Moon. Unfortunate however that they had no immediate way to get to it as they were unceretain if they would make it there in time. So the crew used whatever they had at their disposal to take readings of the Wormhole while informing Ground Control of what was going on. One particular individual, a communications technician by the name of Jenny Morkins, could be seen frowning. "What's wrong, Jen?" Wondered another member of the communications team.

"I'm hearing voices on the frequencies. Though I can't seem to make most of them out." She replied.

Causing her fellow communicationer to frown and join in on what Jenny was frowning over. His eyes soon widened however as he too began to hear the voices. Voices that seemed to be a bit… Panicked. "What the Hell!?"

"I'm going to increase the strength to see where its coming from." Jenny declared and soon afterwards, her eyes widened as the source was coming from the Wormhole itself!

Quickly, she got on the line to alert the rest of the station. "Everyone! Voices are coming from that Wormhole! We've got possible contact!"

Various reactions occurred through out the spacestation as they heard her voice and continued to watch the Wormhole. Minutes later, the eyes of the crew would all widen in shock as an object came out of it. "Holy crap." Muttered one individual.

The Wormhole soon closed up behind the object. Which seemed to not be slowing down whatsoever and much to the shock of those on board, was revealing itself to be some sort of craft! One that was spinning about wildly! Possibly because of the journey through the Wormhole having caused it for that matter. Jenny immediately started to make contact with the large and out of control craft. "This is the IASA spacestation to unidentified craft, if you can understand me, please respond!"

Garbled, if strange sounding voices could be heard, whether intentional or not, no one was certain of. " _Whoo-hoo! Now this is a Hell of a Rollercoaster ride, boys and girls!_ " Came an excited voice amongst the voices that none of the IASA staff couldn't understand.

"Ms. Morkins! Try again!" Ordered the head of the spacestation urgently.

"This is the IASA spacestation to unidentified craft, please respond!"

One of the strange voices they couldn't understand could be heard and it was clear the speaker was feeling quite strained. " _Not to worry, folks! We're not here to invade but we are probably gonna wreck somethin' since that Wormhole has practically made gettin' back control of the ship's speed just about damn impossible! Hang on tight, Zhaan!_ _Cause soon enough, we're gonna get you some nice wonderful soil to get you all better!_ "

One member of the IASA crew made the remark that whoever could speak the English langauge sounded far too excited to be healthy as the incredibly huge craft came flying past them in its out of control manner. "By the Saints! There's no tellin' how many are on board that thing!" Exclaimed one of the staff in alarm.

Warnings were quickly given to those down on Earth as the huge spacecraft made its way there until no one aboard the IASA station could see it anymore. Those in Japan however, were soon seeing the alien spacecraft for themselves as it sped high above them. Some buildings ended up getting hit by the spacecraft as it wildly continued onwards. Soon, the spacecraft began to descend to the ground, causing one Hell of a trench to be formed as it did so until it ended up in the ocean. Leaving many a Japanese citizen to speculate and perhaps get a bit panicky about alien invasions and the like! Unknown to them however, the miles of being underwater had helped to slow the spacecraft down and allow those on it to breathe a sigh of relief. "Hot damn! We oughta charge for rides like that!" Whooped Commander John Crichton and making his fellow Moyans question his sanity once again.

"I do not believe I have ever vomited this much in my entire life!" Grumbled Rygel as he righted himself up.

" _Is everyone alright?_ " Asked a concerned Pilot from his Den as he gained back his bearings.

A scoff came from Jool. "Considering the amount of vomit on me right now and the fact I thought I was going to die ten times over? Absolutely not!"

"I am going to be as alright as I can be, my friend. What of you and Moya?" Asked Zhaan in concern as Stark helped her to stand.

" _We are doing well, Zhaan. Moya and I thank you for your concern._ "

Zhaan smiled in happiness and thanked the Goddess for such a thing as D'argo, Chiana, Aeryn, and Stark mentioned they too were doing fine. Though Stark was quick to ask the good Pilot if Moya was capable of scanning the planet they were on from her position to determine if its soil would be able to help Zhaan in her time of need. " _Moya is in need of_ _at least an arn_ _to recover from the unexpected speeds the Wormhole put us through. But she will commence scans after doing so. So I suggest in the mean time that you all ensure nothing is too badly damaged._ "

"Understood, Pilot." Replied Aeryn and she quickly got to work.

It wasn't long before the others got to doing the same aside from Jool as she needed to wash off the vomit Rygel had gotten on her. Rygel himself was doing something similar thanks to having gotten his own vomit on himself as well. An hour later would see the crew hearing back from Pilot. " _Moya is now ready to commence scans._ "

"Hey Pilot, can you also tap into the channels to see what's all bein' said about us?"

" _I can do that._ " Replied Pilot and getting a nod of appreciation from Crichton despite the fact he couldn't see it at the time.

Five minutes later gained the crew another report. " _Hmm.. It appears that the land mass near this body of water known as Japan may just be what Zhaan needs to be restored. Though it is apparent that many on it and elsewhere are a bit… Concerned, if you will, about our unexpected arrival._ "

"Considering how we ended up here, I'm not surprised whatsoever." Muttered Jool dryly.

"Either way, let's get Zhaan goin' as she needs this." Declared Crichton.

Soon, the crew was on their way to the surface in a transport pod aside from Rygel as he wanted to stay aboard Moya just to be on the safe side. Jool chose to go with as she wasn't in the mood to be anywhere near the Hynerian after getting his vomit all over her. "Well, now I can take goin' to Japan off my to do list." Quipped Crichton as they flew towards the country towards an area of it that Pilot declared to be most viable for Zhaan's needs.

Thankfully, with the speed they were going at, it wasn't long before they reached a large field near a small town and a large nearby forest on the otherside of a forest. And once landed, the group quickly wasted no time in getting Zhaan out there as Crichton carried her weakening body. "Alright, now what?" Wondered Chiana.

"Now I must make contact with the land itself."

Trusting his friend at her word, Momma Crichton's baby boy gently got her to her feet. Feet that were bare as Zhaan closed her eyes with a small hum as she placed her hands out in her people's way. "Uhh, just of curiousity, how long is this gonna take?"

As Crichton was quickly taking notice of the fact that the local nearby townspeople were watching them. "As long as it needs, John." She replied as a soft blue glow emanated from her and to the crew's collective shock, watched as she practically sank into the ground until she was no longer visible.

"Whoa." Murmured Chiana in shock and it was a sentiment shared by the others!

D'argo however, took notice of the nearby humans and frowned. "We need to be on alert until Zhaan is able to return to us."

"Let's just hope nothin' bad happens until then." Said Crichton with a heavy sigh as the faint sounds of helicopters could be heard in the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy, this could be trouble! How well do you folks think things are gonna go for our favorite Moyan crew?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: And now, more of this! Also, I shoulda done a little research where Japan's concerned.**

* * *

 **Three And A Half Hours Later Outside Hida, Japan**

Nearly four hours had passed since Zhaan had merged with the Earth to heal herself and so far, she had yet to return. Which either was a sign it wasn't working or that things were even more serious then they realized and that's why it was taking so long. And despite some of John's worries about Humanity not exactly having a great reaction towards Aliens, the Japanese, their military included to an extent, were proving to be a good example of what Humanity could be if they were willing to accept a notion like Aliens being truly real. Unlike America as they had been making demands for immediate access and ordering John to surrender himself to American authority so they could have a few words with him. Naturally, he told them to shove it where the Sun didn't shine much to the amusement of his friends and the Japanese. Who really weren't too pleased with the fact that the Americans were making demands of them and basically showing what fools they are in thinking they are the superior voice of the world that everyone had to answer too.

It hadn't taken John long to learn of all what had happened since his presumed death on Earth thanks a helpful aide of a General's. John was horrified by what had happened on 9/11 and disgusted in how things were handled afterwards. And with how America was being a little on the mistrustful (and perhaps racist) side, it had made him think the government there would be difficult in trying to get anything going that would truly benefit Mankind. A notion his friends and even several soldiers of the Japanese army agreed on for that matter. Pilot and Moya had taken to staying under the water for the time being to avoid potential problems, though they made sure to keep from going to deep so as not to be affected by the crushing weight of the ocean's depths. Interestingly enough, according to Pilot, Moya and any Dolphins she came across, had communicated with one another. And having the foresight to ensure it being recorded, shared it with John and the others. The whole thing having a harmonious kind of beauty to it that left anyone hearing it with a smile on their faces and feeling rather calm.

Unfortunately, the calm hadn't lasted very long for John when he decided he wanted to try and reach out to his dad. And though there had been some reluctant to allow it as while it was amazing Aliens existed and the like, the Japanese government wasn't entirely sure they could be trusted. Especially considering that one of them was currently buried in the Earth itself to try and heal herself. Jool speculated that perhaps if they were able to understand them, trust issues wouldn't be a huge concern. But thankfully, John had been given a phone, one that was more then likely bugged in some way, to make contact with his family. "Dad, I'm sorry, but you and the rest of the family are gonna hafta come to me! Not the other way around." Declared the formerly lost Astronaut in frustration as he paced back and forth while ignoring the fact that an impromptu sword duel was occurring between D'Argo and a local from the nearby town who was trained in the way of the sword.

And wanted to test his skills against the alien with a sword of his own. The Emperor of Japan himself had gotten involved and ensured it happened while also being broadcasted for many to see. It was an interesting challenge for D'Argo as it wasn't a battle that could have fatal consequences, but he relished the whole thing none the less as he was using the whole thing as a learning experience. Chiana had been forced to go and stay in the transport pod with Jool watching over her to ensure she wouldn't potentially cause issues with her flirting and the like after having already tried. Which was a bit hurtful to D'Argo as it made him think that perhaps she had never truly cared for him like he had thought previously. "Because I can't just leave my friends behind! Especially the one in the ground itself! And after all I've read up on what's happened since I've been gone, I don't trust the government over there not to try something just cause my friends are aliens!"

"No, I think I'm perfectly justified in my line of thinking, dad!" Continued John as Aeryn shot him a concerned look.

But a glow caught not only her attention, but the attention of everyone else present. "Crichton!" She called out to the Earthman who hadn't noticed just yet.

"Wha-Oh. Uhh, dad, I'm gonna hafta call ya back."

Ignoring any protests from his dad on the other end, John hung up and joined Aeryn as the glow on the ground that Zhaan had gone under shone brightly. This also stopped the sword duel between D'Argo and the local towner. "We continue another time." Declared the older man with a bow.

One that D'Argo returned while looking forward to crossing swords with the man again. "Whoa! Easy on the guns!" Yelled out John as several soldiers aimed their weapons at the glowing ground in a scared and nervous fashion.

The General even saying something along those lines as well to his men as a figure began to appear from the ground. The bright glow leaving the ground and surrounding her naked and blue colored body. Stark had an awed look on his face as Chiana and Jool rushed to join the group, no one even realizing that Moya was hovering in the sky above as her sensors had told Pilot and Rygel what was happening and they all wanted to witness the event. Aeryn could even be seen with tears coming down her face at the sight of her friend's radiant and glowing look as she hovered in the air for a moment until lowering herself back down to the ground. Zhaan's eyes opened and a wide smile spread across her face. "I am forever honored to have been part of your planet, John Crichton. For she has given me a great gift in being able to continue living and being with you all."

Stark rushed to her as the glow around her receded and gave her the clothes that had been left behind in her journey to merging with the Earth. John could only stare with tears of his own at the woman who was like a mother in a way to everyone on Moya. Chiana rushed to hug the Delvian and she wasn't alone as D'Argo, Aeryn, and even Jool did as well. Leaving Stark and John where they were as the formerly lost Astronaut stared at his friend in happiness and relief that she was going to be just fine. Stark himself was practically dancing up a storm of pure joy. " _BY THE YOTZ!_ " Was heard from Rygel over the comms as many across the world stared in shock at what they were seeing on their television screens.

John finally moved and joined the joyful hug as every Japanese individual present bowed in absolute respect of what had happened. "Hot damn am I glad it worked, Blue!"

Now they only had to worry about the rest of Earth and all that crap.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have made it take a day or so for her to return healed up, but I figured doing it like this would work just as well. And don't worry, this isn't the end just yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go folks! Apologies on the delay as work has kept me busy and a bit exhausted.**

* * *

Almost a month had passed since the return of John Crichton to Earth, bringing along with him the proof that Aliens really do exist and that Humanity isn't alone in the Universe. In the time they'd been there, the Japanese Government had chosen to grant the crew of Moya, along with Pilot and Moya herself honorary citizenship and diplomatic immunity so that other Governments couldn't try anything unpleasant. This hadn't pleased the American Government much as they weren't liking the fact one of their own wasn't being more co-operative. Or the fact he had freely given technology that allowed for one to understand his Alien friends and other races in the Universe much more easier. An interesting side effect of this technology also meant that it worked on other languages spoken on Earth as well as the Emperor would find out during a discussion with the Chinese leadership at one point.

The crew of Moya would even get to visit several countries that were willing enough to be open minded and not sell them down the river to America or another country that wasn't so accepting of them as part of a good will tour. And with the issues John was having with the American Government, this had made any attempts so far to be re-united with his family far more difficult then he would have liked. Not to mention the strain it had placed between himself and his father. Japan had even threatened war if America didn't back down from their attempts to be heavy handed and with the backing of several other countries, the American Government wasn't quite willing to test their luck and had reluctantly backed down for the time being. Japanese Scientists, along with Scientists from several other countries, were even studying the area where Zhaan had been part of the Earth to see if there was any sort of side effects.

Though so far, the only side effect of her time within the Earth seemed to be that area being more blue then green. Her medical knowledge, along with the medical knowledge Jool, and that Moya possessed in her data banks was even slowly beginning to create a revolution in the medical field. Jool, with some assistance from Aeryn, was even looking into any potential connections that their peoples may have with John's considering the near identical looks in terms of species. America, along with a few other countries, weren't necessarily pleased by the fact they were so far being left out of the medical revolution but hadn't created too much of a fuss. Of course it probably helped that the Moya crew weren't sharing much in the way of advanced knowledge other then the translator microbes and the medical. As John thought it was best to wait until everybody was more willing to sit down at the table and be reasonable enough to get something going in the way of the spirit of co-operation and all that.

Now this didn't necessarily keep Aeryn and D'Argo from sharing a few of their peoples' military tactics, or Rygel from discussing the subject of leadership and all that it entailed with the Japanese Emperor and a few others. Chiana however, was kept a close eye on as possible and often unallowed to leave Moya so as to prevent her from causing an issue or two with her ways. This had caused more then one argument to spark up between her and D'Argo as well for that matter since she thought he was just being a jealous frellnik. Zhaan had also sparked the interest of quite a few individuals due to the religion of her people and that she practiced. Going so far as to learn from her and create a new religion around it and there was some worry this would cause issues but so far things seemed calm in that area. Of course John didn't think it would last that long knowing their luck but he largely kept that view to himself as so far, any stories told to the public, had kept away from certain nasty subjects.

But John knew it was only a matter of time before the Governments of the world were told so to at least be aware of the threat. Even if they aren't necessarily able to do much against a more superior force. And as for Stark, he was largely kept out of the spotlight so as not to spook anyone with his eccentricities and a certain talent where death and his partially covered face was concerned. Which this was pretty easy to do considering how focused he was on Zhaan. Which was something she didn't seem to mind at all that much if John was reading the situation right! "Alright, why am I here when I could be sleepin' in? Or watchin' what passes for Saturday Mornin' Cartoons at the moment?" Spoke up Crichton curiously as he looked around at the mostly empty airstrip of a military base with D'Argo to keep him company.

"All I know is that Zhaan asked me to bring you here." Rumbled the Luxan Warrior with his arms crossed.

Who wouldn't mind a little extra sleep himself for that matter! John looked at his big friend in a curious manner. "Right. Probably wants to discuss the best way to get tax breaks for that new religion she managed to create here without even really tryin'."

D'Argo chose not to respond to that as he figured whatever his friend was talking about was just another 'Crichtonism' of his. Their attention was suddenly snatched up by the arrival of one of Moya's transport pods as it managed to appear out of thin air "Whoa! What the Hell!?"

"It appears the stealth device we acquired from T'Raltixx was outfitted for the transport's use." Muttered D'Argo as he wondered just why that was as it is.

"That's gonna get folks in an uproar if they find out!"

A growl of agreement came from the Luxan as the transport landed a short distance from them, their curiousity over what was going on rising even more as the doors opened and Aeryn stepped down the ladder. Oddly enough, she seemed rather pleased with herself but over what, Crichton hadn't a clue! Next came Rygel and he too seemed oddly pleased. "Alright, what's goin' on?" Asked John of his two friends.

"Let us just say that after a bit of excellent negotiation on my part, I've managed to arrange a little gift for you, Crichton. You can of course, re-pay me at a later time." Declared Rygel in a smug manner that had the formerly lost Astronaut staring at him and even Aeryn in a suspicious manner.

"JOHNNIE!" Came a voice the man wasn't expecting and soon found himself being hugged by two people.

"Hello, son." Came another voice that had John looking at the source in shock.

"Dad!?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Good way to leave it at a cliffhanger I think. Hope that was worth the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies on the wait! Getting sick about two weeks ago really didn't help things any for me. Now, let's get it on!**

* * *

John could only stare in shock at the sight of his dad as his sisters pulled away from him but didn't leave his side. Afraid if they did, he might disappear again or that they would awake from a dream that felt all too real. Especially considering they'd been on an alien ship that was able to turn invisible and one of the aliens onboard it looking very alien! Susan, after having been around the small sized alien known as Rygel, knew that she wouldn't want him around her son, Bobby. As Rygel to her had been rather arrogant and a bit on the rude side. How the alien woman known as Aeryn was able to put up with him, she hadn't a clue! Of course it didn't help that she was a bit hesitant to even speak with the woman even after getting the translator microbes placed in her as the woman just had an aura of a soldier who didn't care for any kind of nonsense.

Olivia however, had been far more willing to interact with the woman while their father asked all kinds of questions that Aeryn and even Rygel answered to the best of their ability. Even if Rygel had been a bit rude about that as well! The fact both were a bit hesitant to explain how exactly they acquired the device that let them be invisible and that it had to do with crackers was even a little worrisome to Susan. Making her want to have some very strong words with John once she got him alone! Susan could even readily admit that the large alien known as D'Argo was a bit intimidating even though he was backed up somewhat to give them something of a private reunion with John. Lost in thought, Susan barely even realized that her little brother came up to their father as Olivia smiled happily as the two men hugged and laughed. "How'd you pull this off, dad!?" Wondered John moments later as they pulled apart.

"Well, it took a lot of talks with the Japanese Government and pulling a few favors with our Government, but finally, we were able to get this to happen. Unfortunately, D.K., Susan's husband and son weren't able to make it due to our side of things being rather cautious. The disappearing act your two friends pulled probably won't help with that either."

John just rolled his eyes at this bit of news. "Man, they really need to loosen up if they don't wanna miss out on being involved in something great!"

His father just sighed. "Well… With 9/11 having happened, I don't really see that happening anytime soon, son. So you may want to prepare yourself for anything that might happen where they are concerned." Warned the former Astronaut. Who wanted nothing more than for his son to not have to deal with any big issues.

It was John's turn to sigh that time. "We'll deal with that when the time comes. Alright? In the mean time, I want you guys to get to know my friends and spend as much time with you three for however long you're able to be here."

"You're, you're not coming back with us?" Olivia asked with a frown on her face as she stared at her little brother.

A frown that was also seen on Susan and even Jack's faces as well. "No, until America is willin' to play nice and I don't have to be worried about hours of interrogations or whatever, I'm stayin' here."

"Don't you think you're over reacting, little brother?" Wondered Susan, causing him to look at her with a serious expression on his face.

"No. Not really." Well, that didn't settle well with her, her sister, or their father!

All of them missed the looks exchanged between Aeryn, D'Argo, and Rygel. As each of them wondered if the Earpman was being a little too paranoid. Even with the fake Earth scenario they had gone through being in the back of their minds they still wondered it. But for now, would keep silent on the matter and see how things played out and if needed, would have a word with John about the whole thing. Jack, deciding that changing the subject was the best choice, decided that meeting the rest of his son's friends was a damn good idea. "Great! I'll even get out the audio tapes I made during my time away so you and the girls here can listen to them when you get a chance."

Even though he knew that it was probably a bad idea but at least John was certain he wouldn't be around to witness their reactions. This caused another exchange of worried looks between Aeryn, D'Argo, and Rygel due to how various events had started to effect John as time went on. Even having listened in on him making his recordings without his realizing and feeling rather worried about him. The mention of audio tapes definitely captured Jack's and even the girls' attention. As they wondered what all he had said on them and looked forward to hearing them! Not realizing that later on they would come to regret that somewhat after hearing of his experiences while believed dead. John would get to spend up to a week with his family before they had to return back to America and that hadn't been the easiest of goodbyes either.

But by the end of it, Susan had managed to overcome any personal issues of her's and get on friendly terms with his alien friends. Though she still didn't have too high of an opinion on Rygel or even Chiana for that matter. Her and Olivia definitely enjoyed the conversations with Zhaan as well and were grateful for the fact that an influence like her was around their brother during the time he'd been gone. The fact she had nearly died before making it to Earth made them grateful it hadn't of happened thanks to the Earth itself healing her up. It'd take up to roughly four months before the American Government got their collective heads out of their asses and started being more co-operative. It helped that John had warned of the threats out in the Universe and had, with Pilot and Moya's blessing, offered to help with exploration missions in the Solar System.

Even going beyond it and potentially colonizing other planets. An offer that no one could refuse, of course the Japanese would get to take the lead on the whole thing much to America's annoyance but John wasn't about to care much on that. Of course things would nearly get set back when Crais and Talyn, both badly injured, popped up near the Moon after going through a Wormhole. As America and a few other Countries had seen the potential there where Talyn's weapons capabilities were concerned. But cooler heads managed to prevail and after some much needed TLC, both Crais and Talyn were able to start helping Moya with Earth's goal of expansion and the like beyond their home planet. Though the Crichton family wasn't Crais' biggest fans due to some of the crap he'd put John through. "You know, I never imagined this happening when we got you here, Blue." Remarked John softly as he and Zhaan watched several Scientists of different Nations do various things on the Moon known as Titan.

Zhaan looked over at her friend and smiled softly at him. "I imagine that no one aside from the Goddess herself could have possibly seen this happening, John. Much like how you were not expecting Alexandra or even Caroline to make appearances given the great amount of time that had occurred since last seeing them."

John had to wince over that as both really hadn't taken too well to the fact his heart wasn't either of their's. Causing some friction with Aeryn in the process but thankfully that whole situation was more or less dealt with. And as for D.K. and his wife, those two were still asking all sorts of questions to Pilot and John wondered when he'd finally get annoyed with the two. "Yeah… Well, you're standin' next to me so I'm not gonna complain. As the idea of you not bein' here at all isn't somethin' I want to even remotely think about." He told her with a small shudder as that particular line of thought was unnerving to him.

Another smile came his way. "I too prefer not to think of such things and continue to thank the Goddess and Earth herself for allowing me to be here. And it is my hope that I will be amongst you and our friends for years to come."

John looked her way and smiled widely. "Now that? That I can get behind whole heartedly, Blue." Replied the formerly lost Astronaut.

Come what may as he and Zhaan returned to watching the Scientists, John would try to have hope in mind for anything that might happen. No matter how bad it might be and if in the form of Scorpius, the Peacekeepers, or the Scarrens. But for now, he would spend his time being happy to be home again. A home that had thankfully saved the life of someone he cared a lot about.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I probably could have kept this going for another chapter or two but I felt it was best to end it the way those of you reading saw. Hopefully this won't disappoint anyone too much and who knows, maybe I'll do a sequel in the future. R and R!**


End file.
